


tumblr fic

by nervousbakedown



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousbakedown/pseuds/nervousbakedown
Summary: Archive of ficlets I've posted on tumblr over the past year





	1. Chapter 1

> Anonymous asked: if you're having war narrative feelings...talk to me about wwii era tommy

OKAY so its 1944, and tommy sees one of those posters from the army on a light post asking for recruits. it hits him that he has to enlist and so, he does. when he tells his family about it they’re mad because they are, like, hella upper class, there’s no reason for him to fight in the war, whats he gonna get out of it, he’s supposed to be going to harvard in a few months… but tommy insists its something he has to do, he _has_ to fight for his country.

he goes through training and turns out he’s pretty decent at this being a soldier thing. it isn’t long before they put him & some other newbies with a battalion and ship them over to france.  
so tommy makes friends in the company he’s assigned to from there. there’s lovett, who tommy thinks may have lied about his height on his health forms. he’s also really funny, which is seems like it’ll be a good thing going forward. he meets lieutenant dan pfeiffer, a real stand up guy who doesn’t talk much but when he does, you better listen.

their medic is named jon, but a lot of people call him favs. he’s very kind and takes time to listen to everyone. tommy notices how he laughs with his whole body in a place where you’re supposed to keep composed. he notices the way he can speak soft and calm even when they talk about horrendous things.

its a few weeks before tommy’s first real combat. they’re in rural france, hiding out in the woods, and they’re about to attempt to free this village from the nazis. they plan the invasion, the nazis posted up on top of the church dont even know they’re there for a while. tommy is with a squad who knocks on doors and makes sure civilians are okay/alive…

they find a family whose teenage son had been shot through the window — an errant bullet from some fucking nazi. they had his leg bandaged up but its not looking great. favs swoops in and does his best with cleaning the wound and bandaging the boy up again. tommy watches him while the squad tries to talk to the family, see how long the nazis have been there, if they’ve pillaged them or anything…

and thats when the firing begins. the leader of the squad says they have to go, join back with the others before things get out of hand. something to that effect. tommy keeps telling favs they have to go, favs mouths “i’m sorry” to the injured boy and they leave the house. they get reorganized and basically have to take out these nazis perched on top of the church. their sniper gets all of em but one. the one tries sneaking out the back but tommy sees him and knows he has a clear shot. he’s nervous as fuck and his adrenaline is pumping but he takes the shot. it’s perfect, he watches the nazi go down. the air is still in the moments after.

tommy turns and realizes favs was next to him the whole time. “nice shot,” he says. they’re now free to get the villagers supplies and favs tends to the injured boy again.  
sadly, they have to move on soon. they’re back in the woods, advancing towards their next camp on battalion orders.

“so, vietor, i heard you sniped one,” lovett says.

“i didn’t snipe him,” tommy shrugs. “just got lucky.”

“no, he knew what he was doing,” favs says. “i saw it.”

they exchange looks. tommy smiles and ducks his head.


	2. Chapter 2

> Prompt: “It’s three in the morning” | vietreau

After the show, Dan and the rest of the gang went off to bed; Lovett and Elijah went out to get tacos, and Jon and Tommy sat at the hotel bar in Vegas alone together. Tommy doesn’t know long they’ve been sitting here. He’s been watching Jon talk, nursing an overpriced IPA. it must be pretty damn late because poker is on ESPN on the TV in the corner.

But he’s not tired. Not really. They have an early flight in the morning; he can sleep then. Tommy rests his head in his hand and watches Jon, who’s speaking softer now, with that slight lisp that comes up when he talks easygoing like this.

“…and it just makes me really happy, you know?” Jon says, raising his eyebrows a little.

Tommy just smiles and laughs a little under his breath.

Jon purses his lips and then says, “Um, did you hear what I said?”

Tommy laughs and scrubs his hand across his face. “No, I didn’t. Sorry.”

Jon laughs and leans back, his shoulders rising and falling. “I think you’re getting tired.”

“No, I was just—“ Tommy starts, but cuts himself off when he realizes he’s about to say, _I was just watching you_. He course corrects: “What time is it anyway?”

Jon lifts his wrist, looks at his watch. “It’s… three in the morning!”

They both erupt into laughter again. Tommy is in disbelief. He knew it was late, but didn’t know it was that late. “Dude, this place is something else.”

“The city that never sleeps,” Jon says.

Tommy raises an eyebrow. “I thought that was New York.”

Jon looks up at the ceiling. Tommy notices his eyes, big and confused and shiny in the low light of the bar. He looks a little delirious, definitely tired. “Oh. Right.”

Tommy giggles and finishes off his beer. He then turns to Jon, who’s typing on his phone. “Think it’s time to turn in for the night?”

“Apparently Lovett and Elijah are still out,” Jon shakes his head as he looks at his phone. He then turns his attention back to Tommy. “Yeah, we should go.”

Once they’re in the elevator and Tommy presses the button for their floor, he feels Jon at his side. Jon leans down, dramatically puts his forehead on Tommy’s shoulder.

“I’m so tired,” he says with a breathy laugh.

Tommy angles his head down, notices the flecks of grey in Jon’s hair. “Me too, man.”

Jon doesn’t move his head, even when the elevator opens on their floor. Tommy puts his arm around Jon’s waist, an attempt to get him moving. Jon looks up and starts walking, but Tommy keeps his arm where it is, helps Jon along anyway.

They walk down the hallway like that, with Tommy’s hand at Jon’s hip. Their rooms are right next to each other. Tommy stops at his. For a moment, Jon doesn’t move, and Tommy doesn’t either. Tommy looks at the floor and messes with the hem of Jon’s blue t-shirt, lightly touching it with his fingertips.

Tommy clears his throat. “So, um – do you want to, I don’t know, come in for awhile?” Tommy looks up at Jon. “You know, just ’til we know Lovett and Elijah get back okay?”

Jon nods, his mouth slightly parted. “Yeah. Sure, Tom.”

“Okay,” Tommy smiles. He separates himself from Jon by way of letting his arm fall so he can unlock the door.

Once inside, they take off their shoes; Tommy turns on the bedside lamp but not the TV. Jon sits at the edge of the bed, and Tommy sits a few feet away, leaning back against the headboard. If he stretched his leg a little, he could poke Jon in the thigh with his foot.

“So Elijah and Lovett are really out eating all the tacos in Vegas, huh?” Tommy says.

Jon laughs, “I guess so.”

There’s a moment of silence before Jon gets up and walks around to the other side of the bed. He lays down beside Tommy, fluffs up a pillow, and props it under his head. He sighs. Tommy feels the air move.

“I kinda like this,” Jon says.

Tommy gazes down at him, his hands folded in his lap. “What?”

“Being awake so late,” Jon says through a yawn. “Feels like we stopped time for a bit.”

“Doesn’t seem like you’ll be awake much longer,” Tommy jokes. They both laugh a little, after which Tommy murmurs, “I get what you mean, though.”

“No Twitter, no breaking news, no Trump crap, just…” Jon lazily holds up his hand and counts his points on his fingers, like he does when they record the pod.

Tommy yawns, covering his mouth with his hand. He feels compelled to slide down, actually lay down on a pillow. He lays on his back and rests his hands on his chest, looking to the ceiling for a moment and then over at Jon.

“Just a comfy bed and…” Tommy tries to finish Jon’s thought.

“…and you.”

They both look to each other. Jon is content and relaxed, his brown eyes twinkling in the lamplight.

Tommy shifts, turns so he’s on his side facing Jon. “And you.”

Jon smiles and reaches an arm out. Tommy isn’t quite sure of what he’s reaching for, but he mirrors him, and eventually he finds Jon’s hand. He watches his fingers entwine with Jon’s one by one, their palms pressed together — Jon’s hands more tan than Tommy’s, his fingers more slender. Their hands are suspended in the air for a moment until they lock into place and settle back down, resting on the soft sheets. Tommy’s not sure what this means, but he knows that it feels right, in every possible way.

Tommy lets out a sigh through his nose, moves his leg out until he’s touching Jon’s calf with his foot. The corner of Jon’s mouth lilts up when he smiles and pushes into it. Tommy, contemplating if they actually have stopped time, holds Jon’s gaze until they fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

> Prompt: “You’re too damn cute.” | tommyjon

Tommy comes back inside from a morning run, thin t-shirt drenched with sweat and clinging to him. Lovett is in the kitchen, pouring a bowl of cereal, and Tommy comes up behind him. He acts quick, wrapping his arms around Lovett’s waist and pressing his chest to his back.

“Oh my god!” Lovett shouts in surprise, flinging the box of cereal down onto the counter in such a forceful way that cereal flies everywhere. He stands up straight and makes a disgusted noise. “Ugh, Tommy, you’re all sweaty aren’t you? Gross.”

Tommy laughs and hugs Lovett tight.

“Ugh, Tommy!” Lovett exclaims but starts to laugh despite himself.

“Haha, got you,” Tommy leans down over Lovett’s shoulder. At this point, his arms are more wrapped around Lovett’s chest than anything due to their height difference. Tommy is so warm against him, and Lovett can actually start to feel the damp of his sweat against his back.

Lovett eventually gives up, lets out a huff and relaxes his shoulders. He tilts his head back so he can see Tommy’s face. “You’re awful. And I hate you.”

“You should probably clean up all those frosted flakes, we don’t want bugs in the house,” Tommy says.

Lovett sighs, places his hands over Tommy’s at his midsection.

“I can’t, you’re holding me hostage,” Lovett leans back into Tommy, rests his head on his shoulder. He looks up at Tommy, at Tommy’s wavy, sweaty hair pasted to his forehead, his flushed cheeks, and his steely blue eyes.

“I’m holding _you_ hostage?” Tommy jokes. “Did you forget where your hands are?”

Lovett looks down at his own hands placed over Tommy’s. “Oh, wow, would you look at that!”

Tommy makes a face. “Yeah…”

“Your strong arms make me forget what I’m doing, Tommy, what can I say,” Lovett shrugs.

Tommy giggles and grins down at Lovett, shaking his head. “You’re too damn cute.”


	4. Chapter 4

> birthday present | priyanka & tommy

Priyanka walks over to Tommy’s desk with her hands behind her back. She stops in front of him, waiting for him to look up. 

“Hey,” Tommy says.

“Hey,” Priyanka says before bringing her hands forward, bringing the present she’s holding so she can hand it to Tommy. “Happy birthday.”

“I thought I said no presents,” Tommy replies, voice quiet. He takes the present wrapped with teal colored paper and a white bow on it. 

Tommy takes the bow off, sets it on his desk before opening the present. He could tell it was a book before he opened it just by the shape and feel, and now the only question is what book is it. He tears off the paper and sees it’s that book on nutrition and fitness that Priyanka was telling him about, the one that Tommy said sounded like a really good book. Priyanka raved about it over lunch constantly and constantly chastised Tommy for his eating habits. 

“Thanks, Priyanka,” Tommy looks up at her and watches her smile.

“You’re welcome, Tommy,” she says, hands on her hips. 

Priyanka then steps into Tommy’s space for a moment, grabs the sticky bow off Tommy’s desk. She puts it on top of his head, stuck to his hair. Tommy tries not to smile but fails. He ends up grinning and laughing under his breath as Priyanka pats the bow down on his head one final time before turning to walk away. 

“Hey,” Tommy calls after her. “When’s your birthday?”

Priyanka smiles as she walks away from Tommy backwards, still looking at him. “Not telling you.”

Leaning back in his chair, Tommy says, “I’ll figure it out.”


	5. Chapter 5

> Prompt: We’re hiding from the authorities and it’s very close quarters in here, I can feel your body against mine. | tommyjon

They were just cruising, Lovett’s arms wrapped around Tommy’s midsection, when the sirens started. 

Lovett wasn’t prepared for feeling the wind through his hair like this. Tommy drove fast, the engine of the motorcycle revving so loud Lovett wished he had ear plugs. The shrill police sirens right behind them didn’t help. 

“Aren’t you going to pull over?” Lovett asked, shouting so hopefully Tommy could hear him.

Tommy snorted, “Yeah, right.”

“You’re fucking crazy!” Lovett laughed, squeezing Tommy’s chest tighter. 

Tommy seemed unfazed and hit the gas harder. Apparently, he was going to try to outrun the cop behind them, in order not to get a speeding ticket. Lovett really didn’t know what Tommy was thinking. There was virtually nowhere to hide on a California desert road like this one. It seemed like it stretched to the other end of the earth.

Lovett pressed his face into the side of Tommy’s neck. Tommy would drive him to the end of the earth, like in those movies the kids watch these days. Maybe Tommy would just pull into a drive-in and they could watch one of those flicks where there’s guys like Tommy who do nothing but drive people on their bikes and smoke all day. That would work, too.

Tommy’s bike was so much faster than the cop car. Lovett turned his head and looked behind them; the cop was so far back, as though he’d given up. Tommy turned onto the first side road they came across, driving for a little bit more before skidding to a stop. The tires scraping against the dirt road kicked up dust. Some got into Lovett’s mouth, making him cough.

“Think we lost him?” Tommy asked after he killed the engine.

Lovett still held onto Tommy. His black leather jacket was hot, like some kind of furnace, but he didn’t want to let go. 

“We must have,” Lovett put his forehead on Tommy’s shoulder. “Tommy, you are a god damn psychopath.”

He heard laughter and the flick of a lighter at the same time. Lovett then looked up and watched Tommy take a couple drags of his cigarette.

“Give me that,” Lovett finally loosened his hold on Tommy, holding out his fingers for Tommy to pass the cigarette to him. Tommy did, twisting his torso and grinning at Lovett.

“Hope you don’t have anywhere to be,” Tommy said, voice quiet amidst the nothingness of the desert. “We’re a long way from town.”

Lovett sat back. Free from his hold, Tommy took his jacket off, revealing a sweat-dampened white t-shirt underneath, and draped it over the handlebar. Lovett didn’t know how he didn’t die of heat exhaustion in that thing. 

He passed the cigarette back to Tommy. “If I had any other engagements, I wouldn’t be here, now would I?”

Tommy laughed under his breath and smoked the rest of the cigarette, then flicked the butt onto the ground and stomped it with his boot. 

“You’re quite the passenger, Lovett,” Tommy said as a breeze passed through and ruffled his sunkissed hair. “Always keepin’ me on my toes.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lovett rolled his eyes. He hooked his chin over Tommy’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around him again, then asked, “Where to next?”


	6. Chapter 6

> Prompt: You sure you’re not sick of me? | vietreau

They had so much fun at the Dodgers game a few weeks back that Jon and Tommy decided to go again. This time, they didn’t go with their coworkers.

Beyond Dodger Stadium, the setting sky faded into a purple gradient. It was truly picture perfect, the air the perfect temperature. It reminded Tommy of why he moved here.

“It’s not Fenway, but it’s close,” Tommy said to Jon just after the national anthem played.  
Jon looked out at the sky and the field, pushed his sunglasses up. “No kidding.”

The home team didn’t fare too well in the game. The Dodgers lost, the starting pitcher only lasting a few innings. It was disappointing, but they’d lived through some pretty shitty Sox seasons to feel sympathy, to know not to abandon the team when they’re down. The night was so gorgeous anyway. Jon kept looking over at Tommy while they talked, and Tommy did the same, the game taking a backseat. The organ, the sound of a ball into a catcher’s mitt, the sounds of the announcer and the players’ walk-up songs all became the background noise to their conversations.

But sometimes the conversation petered off for awhile and they just watched the game. That was the thing Tommy that intrigued about baseball – there was so much time. A baseball game was a whole evening and then some where you were allowed to shut your brain off and do nothing. He felt at peace, relaxed as he sat next to Jon and drank a beer he paid $8 for.

Okay, it wasn’t just the game that made Tommy feel relaxed. Jon always seemed to be the person at Tommy’s side for these sort of outings. There’d been a lot of them over thirteen years. When Jon was stuck with Tommy, just the two of them, they both seemed to untense their shoulders. Tommy could never really pinpoint why exactly, but he never took it for granted.

By the time they left the stadium it was dark – as dark as light pollution would let the sky get, anyway. In Tommy’s car, driving back to West Hollywood, Jon asked Tommy if he wanted to stop at a bar and hang out some more.

“Yeah, like I haven’t spent enough on beer tonight,” Tommy joked, but quickly responded seriously. “Sure thing.”

~

They sat at a tiny table in the back. Tommy folded his arms and leaned on the table as he told Jon a tale about how, at a Red Sox game when he was a little kid, some grizzled old man reached across him and grabbed a fly ball he was hoping to catch.

“Usually people let kids have ‘em, you know,” Tommy shook his head, “but that guy was a real asshole.”

“And he wouldn’t give it up?” Jon asked.

Tommy accidentally kicked Jon’s foot under the table, felt Jon kick him back. It made him smile. “No. But my dad bought me a real Major League baseball a few days later. Well, I don’t know if he bought it, it kinda just appeared out of nowhere.”

“I can’t believe you never told me this story,” Jon laughed.

“Me either. Thought by now I would’ve told you all my stories,” Tommy said, tilting his head. Jon rested his chin in his hand across from him.

“I think I’ve told you all of mine,” Jon replied, voice a little mumbly since he didn’t bother to move his hand. “My childhood wasn’t that interesting.”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Shut up, man. You know Mark and Lil have told me otherwise.”

They both laughed. Tommy finished off his beer and looked at his watch.

“This place is probably gonna close soon. Ready to go?”

~

Tommy pulled up in front of Jon’s house and killed the engine. When the headlights shut off, Tommy noticed the sky and the streetlamps looked like something out of a movie. That one he watched last year – _La La Land_. Ugh, he hated that movie. It looked nice though.

“See you monday?” Jon asked.

“Yeah,” Tommy replied, then snorted a laugh. “Who am I kidding, you’re probably going to text me five minutes after you get inside.”

“Very true,” Jon laughed, leaning back in his seat. “And you’re gonna text me back and then we’re going to be talking all night until finally you fall asleep on me.”

“It’s two a.m. now. We might be past that threshold,” Tommy looked at his phone, eyes going wide.

Jon pursed his lips. They sat in silence a moment before Jon leaned over the center console and asked, “Do you want to just come in then? Stay the night?”

Tommy smiled at him. They both were a little buzzed; Tommy certainly wasn’t tired at all. He could stay up with Jon some more. 

Tommy said yes, and they both got out of the car. Jon practically jogged up to his door for some reason, and Tommy followed him close behind. While Jon unlocked the door, Tommy leaned over his shoulder and put one hand on his back.

“Come on, hurry up, it’s cold out here,” he pestered.

“Oh my god, shut up.”

They walked through the doorway laughing. After shutting the door, Jon dragged Tommy over to the couch by his wrist. He stumbled and fell onto the couch, lying on his back. Tommy fell on top of him.

“You sure you’re not sick of me?” Tommy asked, holding himself up on his elbows as he gazed down at Jon.

Jon made a confused face, like it was the silliest question one could ever pose. His raised eyebrows smoothed out as he smiled up at Tommy and said,

“Never.”


	7. Chapter 7

> Prompt: I have you shoved against the wall but now I can’t stop looking at your mouth | emhanna

emily tucks hanna’s dark hair behind her right ear. she’s an inch or so shorter than emily, staring up at her with those brown eyes that are the same color as her hair. god, emily loves her hair. it’s always bouncy and soft, falling just below her shoulders.

she’s about ready to tell hanna this when her eyes drift to her parted lips. they’re nice and pink in the dim light. pretty. emily can’t stop staring, thinking about all the times they kissed in the dark when they roomed together, how it was beautiful yet how seldom she got to see how gorgeous hanna actually was in those moments. 

“earth to em. you there?” hanna says as she presses her fingertips into emily’s hips, just underneath her shirt.

emily watches hanna’s cute mouth as she smiles, revealing just as cute, perfect white teeth.

“yeah,” emily says, breathless, before she finally leans in and kisses her.

> Prompt: We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair | emhanna

hanna yawns as she wakes up. her legs are tangled in the sheets, tangled in emily’s. right, they slept together last night. well, they didn’t _sleep together _, just in the same bed, since the hotel room only had one bed.__

__after the live show, they all went out to a club, but soon hanna and emily decided they were tired and wanted some quiet time. they’d already had their fair share of fun while the boys and the whole crooked staff were doing their own thing._ _

__hanna’s stirring wakes emily up. she still has her eyes closed as she reaches forward. her hand settles on hanna’s upper arm._ _

__“hey,” emily’s eyes flutter open. hanna likes seeing them without makeup; her eyes are so nice and kind._ _

__“hey,” hanna says back._ _

emily smiles, lifts her head up momentarily only to press it back into the pillow, getting more comfortable. her blonde hair is all messed up, parted all to one side.

“sleep well?” hanna asks. her cheeks flush as she thinks about how comfortable emily is with her, how comfortable she is with emily. she’s so lucky.

emily rubs her hand up and down hanna’s arm.

“perfect,” she says. “we should ditch the boys more often.”


	8. Chapter 8

> Anonymous asked: Tell us more about your early whitehouse era Favs and Tommy happy place please :)))

jon and tommy walk into work together, bleary-eyed and tired on a grey monday morning in february 2009. they’re still getting used to how much busier they are in the white house vs the senate office. (they also stayed up late the night before because jon was over at tommy’s place watching the bruins game.) 

later that day, during their lunch break, they take a walk and shoot the shit. it’s still grey and cold out. tommy puts a snowball down the back of jon’s coat, making him squeal, just like he did during winter walks when they worked on capitol hill. jon throws a snowball. he’s aiming for tommy’s back, but he misses. (he always misses.) 

jon ends up having to stay later than he planned that evening, so he cant join tommy and some of their other friends for dinner. tommy texts him that it’s no problem. the next thing jon knows, tommy walks into his office. he asks him if he’s allowed to see what speech he’s working on. jon laughs and tells him he can still go out with everyone, not to wait up for him. tommy brings a chair over beside jon’s at his desk. jon won’t fight him on it. (they used to share a cubicle, after all.)


	9. Chapter 9

> comfortable | tommy/louis

tommy didn’t tweet about _keep it!_ today because he was too thrown for a loop. he was too thrown by louis agreeing that a war would’ve broken out if tommy wasn’t on the show first, was too thrown by louis wondering about his voice. 

tommy went about his day, watched the crazyass senate hearing and paid attention to crazyass trump tweets, but at the back of his mind he was thinking about louis. a small tiny voice in his head said _you have his number, text him, just text him_. it wouldn’t leave tommy alone.   
tommy went about his day and thought back to when he was on keep it. sure, ira and kara are so much fun, but louis sat next to him at the table and immediately made him feel comfortable. he made him laugh and nodded earnestly while he listened to tommy. louis looked into tommy’s eyes and turned towards him when they talked. louis smiled when tommy got all excited, and tommy saw the way louis’ eyes light up when he gets all excited.

that’s what strikes tommy most about louis – he likes nerdy shit the same way tommy does. it’s different shit, but they like it the same way. fuck, tommy really wants to learn about the academy awards and game show history from louis. would louis listen to him go on about the role of the nsc in intelligence collection? whales? lucca? tommy hopes he would.

he sighs and opens his contacts, scrolls until he finds louis’ name. he’d set his contact picture to a pic they took together a few months ago. they had kara take the first picture for instagram, but afterward tommy asked if they could take selfies. _i’m not usually a selfie guy, vietor,_ louis had said, putting his arm around tommy’s shoulder, _but for you i’ll make an exception._  
blushing at the memory, tommy texts louis,

_just listened to today’s keep it  
yes, i was very comfortable around you_


	10. Chapter 10

> Prompt: “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” | Vietreau

Once they reach the dock, Jon gathers his things from the boat — sunglasses, towel, phone, keys. He turns to sees Tommy standing near the edge, waiting for Jon to be ready. Tommy holds out a hand so he can help Jon step off the boat and onto the dock. Jon doesn’t _need_ it — doesn’t truly need Tommy’s hand to get off the boat, but he won’t complain. Jon puts his hand in Tommy’s, blushing at the sincerity of Tommy’s chivalry, and steps off onto the dock.

Next, Jon helps Tommy tie the boat to the dock. From inside the boat, Tommy offers Jon the thick rope, and Jon, kneeling on the pale wood of the dock, ties the proper knot around the weathered metal spokes. It’s the only nautical knot Jon knows how to do, really the only thing having to do with the boat that Jon knows how to do. Tommy taught him how, of course. Now it’s his job when they sail. The clouds fully move over the sun as Jon tightens the knot.

Tommy pushes his aviator sunglasses up onto his head. “Nice,” he says, “that’s a good one.”

Jon laughs under his breath. After that, Jon stands on the dock and watches Tommy lower the sails. Jon doesn’t know what he’s doing exactly — he knows nothing about sailing, full contrast to Tommy’s wide range of knowledge. After all of these trips with Tommy one would think he’d know about sailing, but Jon gets distracted. The cool wind rustles Tommy’s sun kissed hair, makes his white long-sleeved t-shirt cling to his back as he secures the sails. Jon tilts his head and watches Tommy’s hands tie a few ropes into knots. He truly looks like a sailor. He looks like he could captain not just a sailboat, but a big navy liner. Focused, contemplative, and careful. He seems so comfortable, so _Tommy_.

Having finished, Tommy gathers his own possessions and then hops off the boat. His eyes are downcast as he walks the few feet to get to Jon. Tommy eventually looks up at Jon, and Jon’s heart swells at every little detail — his windblown hair being held back by his sunglasses, his eyes blue as the sea, his eyelashes pale like the ropes holding the boat to the dock, the creases around his eyes from laughing and squinting under the Cape’s August sun. He looks tired from a day out sailing, but not in a bad way — the sated and happy kind of tired.

Tommy reaches up and puts a hand on Jon’s arm. “What is it?”

Jon grins. 

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”


	11. Chapter 11

> prompt: “We could get arrested for this.” | vietreau

Tommy puts his hands on Jon’s shoulders and gently pushes him backwards, breaking their kiss. “Wait, wait.”

The light coming in the closet is awfully dim, but Tommy can still see Jon’s big confused eyes. “What, Tommy?”

Sighing, Tommy leans back against the wall. Jon follows, stepping forward.

“Isn’t this, you know…” Tommy says, “A bad idea?”

“No. I don’t know,” Jon murmurs. He steps closer to Tommy; a stream of light from a slat in the closet door casts across his face.

Tommy makes sure to keep his voice down. “We’re at _work_ ,” he says through his teeth.

“It’s fine, it’s lunchtime,” Jon shrugs.

“We could get arrested for this. right? By, like, Capitol Police or something,” Tommy says.

Jon reaches for Tommy’s hand, entangles their fingers together one at a time. He seems awfully sure they’re going to be fine in this closet.

“Yeah, because Capitol Police just randomly raid Senators’ offices,” he smiles.

“You’re right. I just,” Tommy squeezes Jon’s hand. “I don’t know.”

“It’s okay. I guess I can wait to kiss you,” Jon says.

Tommy smiles, stands up straight. He leans forward, kisses Jon on the cheek in the dark. 

“Come over tonight. The roommates won’t be home.”

“Really? That’s perfect,” Jon pulls Tommy into a hug. “Better than this closet for sure.”

So, no make-outs at work today, but Jon will get Tommy all to himself tonight. He can certainly deal with that.


	12. Chapter 12

> holiday party shenanigans | vietreau

  
ira listened to jon rant about twitter, nodding and taking a sip of his aperol spritz. jon was as handsome as everyone goes on about, but, truth be told, tommy was always more his type.

ira looked past jon’s shoulder and made eye contact with louis, who was talking to tommy only a foot or two away. jon and tommy had their backs to each other. in between them hung the large, sparkly mistletoe. the whole night, everyone at the party seemed to be avoiding it. ira had sat around watching the party lights change, waiting for two unlikely people to find themselves under it, but no one did. after expressing this disappointment to louis at the bar, they devised this plan.

“hey, jon. turn around,” ira said.

louis took a more hands on approach, grabbing tommy by the shoulders and turning his body towards jon, giving him one final push towards him.

tommy’s eyes widened in surprise as he steadied himself. he smiled when he saw the familiar face of jon.

“oh hey,” tommy said. “what’s up?”

ira leaned in over jon’s shoulder. “favreau, look up!”

“huh?” jon furrowed his eyebrows before taking the directive. he looked up and tommy followed a second later.

“oh,” tommy said. he looked over to where louis was standing next to ira now, off to the side behind jon.

“have we been set up?” jon asked.

“think so,” tommy stared at ira and louis. louis waved at him.

“looks like we have to kiss now,” jon said, turning and looking back at ira, voice stiff.

“i guess we do,” tommy deadpanned, shouting over the music.

ira wasn’t expecting for tommy so step so close to jon after that. tommy put his hands on jon’s hips and pulled him close, touching jon until he stopped at his lower back. jon smiled and looped his arms around tommy’s neck. tommy leaned in and kissed him, rather chaste at first but soon opening his mouth. ira couldn’t help but stare, imagined louis was staring, too, especially when jon unlinked his arms from behind tommy’s neck and brought them down, his palms trailing down tommy’s chest.

“ira, what is happening?” louis asked.

tommy pulled away from jon then — enough to look over at ira and louis and wink. jon turned and looked back as well, flashed them a knowing grin.

ira shook his head.

“i should’ve _known_ that tommy vietor kisses boys!”


	13. Chapter 13

> office prank backfires | vietreau

  
someone at crooked decided that it would be a fun prank to handcuff jon and tommy together. lovett finds out after priyanka did it – not in time to warn her and the other conspirators that it wouldn’t be that much of a prank, because jon and tommy already live side by side anyway.

right after they’re sneakily handcuffed, it’s really funny how jon and tommy pretend to be outraged. all jon can manage is an astounded “what?!” and his trademark furrowed eyebrows, while tommy gives a deadpan “oh that’s real funny.” 

they’re kind of quiet after that. jon and tommy do their work as normal, except they’re both sitting at tommy’s desk side by side. jon complains about having to use his phone with his right hand. tommy laughs, “haha, i still get to use mine.” jon softly says “shut up” and nudges their shoulders together, closing the already small gap that their handcuffed hands created.

when it’s time for lunch, they eat some leftovers from yesterday. from lovett’s desk in their shared office, he watches them work together to microwave some rice and eat it, standing at the counter. jon jokingly feeds tommy a spoonful, both of them bursting into laughter, doubling over until their handcuffed hands stop them from getting further apart. 

“we’re going for a walk,” tommy announces a few minutes after they return to the office, leashes in each of their free hands for leo and lucca. 

“you’re not worried about, uh,” lovett points at the handcuffs. “how that looks?”

jon shrugs. “it’s hollywood, i’m sure there’s something weirder just down the street.”

“can’t argue with that,” lovett sighs. 

lovett is waiting in the studio for the two when they come back. lovett does a double take when he sees jon and tommy walk in, holding each others hand, the handcuff chain binding their wrists hanging loose. 

“so,” lovett clears his throat. “how was lunch?”

“it was good.” jon and tommy stand in front of where tommy usually sits. lovett stares up at them, confused. 

“i think we’ll need to switch seats, lovett,” jon says, holding up his and tommy’s clasped hands. 

“right, right!” 

lovett moves to jon’s usual seat – it’s not bad. makes him feel like he’s in charge. tommy wheels his chair close to jon in the middle.

“we can just share a mic,” tommy murmurs to jon. they’re not holding hands anymore, but lovett catches tommy place his palm over the top of jon’s hand, the metal binding them making a jingling sound. 

“yeah, sure,” jon smiles.

“oh my,” lovett thinks aloud. “hey michael, can we get that ad copy already, my god!”

they read a squarespace ad first. michael tells jon and tommy that the delay in between when they each get their mouths to the mic from having to trade off is “really dicking with the levels.” after that, jon and tommy lean over the table, their faces close together. 

_some prank you did here_ , lovett slack messages priyanka.

 _what do you mean?!?!_ priyanka says. lovett doesn’t know how to begin to respond.

~

later, towards the end of the day, lovett, jon, and tommy are watching cnn in their little office together. 

“do we think he’s telling the truth?” jon asks tommy softly.

tommy, idly turning his chair, knocks his knee into jon’s. “hard to say.”

jon yawns. he situates his and tommy’s hands so their fingers are linked, resting on the armrest of his chair. 

“tired?” tommy asks him.

“yeah,” jon says, staring at the tv. “probably from having to drag you around all day.”

“oh, please,” tommy makes a face.

lovett finally messages priyanka back. _what i mean is that you just gave them an excuse to be all homoerotic. the handcuffs create a permission structure for them to be close. have you seen them today!!!!!_

 _they were pretty happy when they came back from walking the dogs,_ priyanka said. a moment later she added, _so, not a good prank?_

 _oh its good_ , lovett typed, watching jon and tommy out past his computer screen. tommy went to stand, pausing and waiting for jon to notice before he stood up the rest of the way, bringing jon with him. jon reached for tommy with his free hand as he stood up, holding onto his elbow and then moving his hand to tommy’s waist. they stared at each other, open-mouthed and not smiling; tommy stepped closer to jon; he copied him and put his hand on his waist, sort of pulling him in. 

lovett slouched in his seat, felt something twist in his gut as jon’s fingers flexed against the fabric of tommy’s pants and he then slipped them into tommy’s belt loop. they both stood there, gazing into each other’s eyes, almost chest-to-chest. 

jon was the first to step back, ducking his head and sighing and pulling his free hand back from tommy’s belt loop. tommy did the same, moved until they were standing side by side with the biggest distance between them lovett had seen all day. then they let go of each other’s hand, the handcuffed ones, and pulling back so hard the chain between them went taut.

lovett pretended not to see. he highlighted what he’d typed into the slack box and deleted it.  
_it’s not a prank_ , he sent instead.


	14. Chapter 14

> prompt: “i thought you didn’t want me” | vietreau

  
jon has been a wreck all week. tommy left him on sunday - literally left, got on a plane to san francisco, with parting words about how they “needed space” and “can’t do this anymore.” he left jon with so many questions, left him rethinking everything he and tommy had. eight years of friendship, two in a relationship, and tommy just ends things in the blink of an eye. they were supposed to move out west _together_ , start their business _together_ , but now tommy’s all about getting space between them and not answering his texts or calls.

since he doesn’t have a job at the moment, jon sits in his apartment and stares at the tv, at his laptop and phone without any of it registering. nothing looks appealing. he can’t concentrate on anything. he even stares out the window — the nice big window with the view of dc that he isn’t going to be able to afford if he doesn’t find work soon. he and tommy had plans — west coast lifestyle, consulting, screenwriting, university fellowships, probably having to dip into tommy’s trust fund. none of that, now. tommy changed his mind.

jon loses track of how long he sits in front of the window and watches the happy couples walk by, holding hands in the summer sun, sometimes with strollers and leashed dogs. it hurts but jon can’t move. kids, dogs? maybe he could’ve had those with tommy too. he thinks about a parallel universe where he proposes to tommy and tommy’s cheeks go pink, tommy tearily says yes, and then they stroll around town like the happy couples outside with rings on their fingers.

jon goes out with the few friends he has left in dc on friday night. but doesn’t say much, and he doesn’t stay long. walking home, he thinks he sees tommy, but it’s just some other blondish dude making out with a brunette against a lamppost.

saturday morning, jon abruptly wakes up when he hears banging on his door. his heartbreak and exhaustion-induced brain fog leads him out of bed and to the door without even thinking twice about it. if someone wants to rob him, they can go ahead. he doesn’t have much left.  
jon opens the door. he thinks he’s dreaming when he sees none other than tommy on the other side.

jon squeezes his eyes shut, opens them, and shakes his head. “tommy?”

“hi,” tommy frowns, wrings his hands nervously. “can i come in?”

pursing his lips, jon steps aside to let him through. again, an automatic response. he can’t not. it’s _tommy_.

“i’m so sorry, jon” tommy says, rubbing his hands over his face. “i fucked up.”

jon crosses his arms. he’s suddenly very cold. “how?”

tommy’s frame looks angelic in the moonlight and city lights seeping in through the big window. tall and sturdy, like he could never be affected by anything.

“i shouldn’t have left you. biggest mistake of my life,” tommy turns and steps toward jon.

“okay…” jon hugs himself tighter. he sees tommy’s tired face now, the dark circles under his eyes. “i thought you didn’t want me.”

tommy shakes his head in disbelief. he starts laughing. he seems as unhinged as jon is. “i was a fucking coward. i mean, getting scared of things getting serious between us, getting scared you’d leave me first, what a fucking disaster.”

“huh?” jon asks. he’s hearing tommy, but not understanding. “what the fuck are you talking about?”

“you’re too good for me, jon!” tommy shouts, throws his hands in the air. “i just don’t get why you’d be with me when you can be with some powerful dc guy or one of those actresses you used to go out with—“

“shut the fuck up, tom!” jon yells back. he stomps forward toward tommy and grabs his shoulders tight, trying not to hit tommy he’s so mad at him. “don’t you know i love you! haven’t i made that clear? where would you ever get that idea, that i’m just settling for you or something?”

“i don’t know, i just, it got into my head on our last day at the white house, when everyone was so sad about you leaving, and i can’t —“

jon cuts him off, grabbing his face with both his hands, making tommy look at him.

“tommy. i’ve loved you since the moment i first saw you,” jon says, pressing his forehead against tommy’s in the dark. “and maybe i haven’t been the best at saying it, but i’ve always loved you, and i’m never going to stop loving you. okay?”

“okay,” tommy nods, whispers. “okay. i love you, too.”

jon kisses tommy, more passionate than he’s ever kissed him, pouring all the emotions of the past week into it. tommy’s so fucking stupid; they’re both fucking stupid.

“i won’t,” tommy pulls away, shaking his head. “i won’t ever leave you again.”

jon pulls him close, buries his face in tommy’s neck. “you better not. or i’ll come find you.”


	15. Chapter 15

> prompt: “The way I feel when I’m with you…” | vietreau

  
**november 2006**

tommy smiled as he looked around the room. suddenly, it became clear that the democrats would take back the house in huge numbers. a “blue wave,” the pundits were calling it. everyone at the party high-fived, a lot of them happy that their hard work paid off, others just happy for their friends. when he finally looked to his left, he saw jon grinning right back at him.

“i could get used to this,” jon murmured.

“cautious optimism,” tommy knocked his knee against jon’s. “now we gotta start thinking about ’08.”

sighing, jon leaned back into the couch and pressed their legs together, kept his thigh against tommy’s. “not yet, tom. i know you’re a campaign junkie, but let me have one night of celebration.”

“okay,” tommy couldn’t help but smile at how happy jon was. “one night.”

the party went on, with people seeming to move around jon and tommy, who sat on the corner of the couch pressed against each other. they got pulled into conversations with others, played a few party games, but jon always stayed beside tommy, always looked to him. it’s like jon decided that tommy was his default person. tommy wasn’t complaining, of course; jon had really become one of his best friends over the past year and a half.

one of their fellow senate aides made tommy laugh, and tommy found himself falling into jon’s side, laughing into his shoulder. jon didn’t flinch or move away, just let tommy stay there for a moment. tommy realized it might be weird to be so close, so he sat back up, smiled apologetically at jon. jon made a face, like he was confused. they moved past it into a new conversation.

once two a.m. hit, jon nudged tommy in the side. “hey, you should probably get going.”

“me?” tommy asked. “why me?”

“it’s getting late,” jon said. “and you were late to work today.”

tommy laughed, shoved jon. of course he would say something like that. “shut up. it was only like ten minutes. and it was because of the snow!”

“sure, blame it on the snow,” jon mocked tommy. “i made it on time.”

“well we can’t all be perfect like you,” tommy tried to mock back, but his tone didn’t quite match. he went soft; he stared at jon a little too much, enough to make him worried about being awkward again.

jon broke the ice. “come on, let’s go,” he said, getting up. “i’ll walk you home.”

tommy got up and followed him. they grabbed their coats and said goodbye to their friends, tommy never quite looking away from jon.

“walk me home? i’m not trusted to walk home?” tommy asked as he and jon headed out the door and into the apartment building hallway.

they walked into the elevator; jon pressed the button with the star. he turned to tommy, corner of his mouth turned up in a crooked smile. “it’s snowy out.”

tommy rolled his eyes and laughed. jon was funny, far more funny than he got credit for. tommy’s cheeks hurt from smiling so hard.

they walked down the snowy georgetown street, lit by streetlamps and traffic lights. jon shoved his hands into his pockets, his shoulders drawn up in a shiver. tommy did the same. it was pretty cold.

tommy felt something soft in his pocket. it was his knit hat; he pulled it out and offered it to jon. “you want my hat?”

“nah, i’m good,” jon glanced at tommy.

“dude come on, i’m not gonna wear it. and you don’t have a lot of hair to keep you warm, mister buzzcut,” tommy said.

“that’s not—“

tommy stepped in front of jon quickly, stopping his walk. he put his hat on jon’s head, much to jon’s chagrin. tommy pulled the blue hat down over his ears and eyes before fixing it, letting it sit on jon’s head normally. jon’s fake smile turned into a real one, white as the snow, his tongue poking against the gap in his front teeth.

“thank you, tom,” jon murmured as tommy moved back beside him.

“no problem,” tommy replied. “can’t have one of the brightest minds of a generation freezing.”

jon burst into laughter at that, his eyes going all squinty, his tongue doing that thing he always does when he laughs where he sticks it out like a weirdo. tommy said it because he knew it would make jon laugh. he liked having that power, of knowing for sure he knew jon well enough to make him laugh, whenever. it made him feel good. jon made him feel good.

“god, favreau,” tommy sighed, shook his head. he was thinking out loud, but he didn’t care. “the way i feel when i’m with you…”

tommy found himself trailing off. he didn’t know where he was going with the sentence. he didn’t know where to go. jon was the words guy, not him.

“what?” jon asked.

tommy looked at his feet and tried to find the words. he looked back up at the townhouses, at the sparkly snow, and finally landed on jon’s curious gaze.

“the way i feel when i’m with you… it’s like no one else. you’re not like anyone else,” tommy said.

“in a good way or a bad way?” jon asked.  
tommy elbowed him in the side, giggled under his breath. “the good way, dumbass. the best way.”

“i know what you mean,” jon said, slowing his walk and looking at tommy. “i kinda don’t know what i’d do without you, tommy.”

tommy grinned, felt his cheeks grow warm despite the cold air. he looked at his feet, and the two walked in silence until they got to tommy’s apartment. jon walked tommy up the stairs of the duplex, right up to the door.

they faced each other, gazing at each other wonderingly, until jon reached out and put his palm on tommy’s cheek. he leaned in and kissed tommy’s other cheek. his lips were soft and he pulled back slowly, the feeling lingering on tommy’s skin afterward.

“bye,” jon said in a small voice.

“bye,” tommy said, reaching in his pocket for his keys. “see you tomorrow?”

“i wouldn’t expect anything else,” jon said before he turned around, shoved his hands in his pockets, and continued on down the street to his own place.


	16. Chapter 16

> prompt: “i’m better when i’m with you”/“you make me so happy” | vietreau

  
when they first started touring, jon and tommy often couldn’t get plane seats next to each other. this was a big problem for jon, because tommy knew all about comforting jon on planes, all about his lifelong fear of them, despite flying so often. jon remembers when they had a long flight to new york and he had to sit in the middle of a row, in-between two women in their forties who striked up conversation with each other and barely acknowledged jon’s existence. he sat stiff and uncomfortable, texting tommy, who was way in the front of the plane, thankful he paid for the wifi too. as soon as they deplaned at laguardia, he ran up to tommy and sighed.

“that was horrible, tommy,” jon pressed his forehead down on tommy’s shoulder.

“ugh, i’m sorry, babe,” tommy brought a hand up to jon’s lower back, where it stayed as they walked out of the airport.

when they left new york to go to their next stop on the tour, jon’s seat on the plane was next to tommy’s. jon didn’t even expect it, didn’t even quite realize until after they boarded together, after tommy stowed their bags in the overhead bin and sat down next to jon.

“hopefully this flight won’t be too bad, since you’re — “ jon cut himself off, his eyes going wide. “tommy, you’re here!”

“i am,” tommy smiled. he put his arm on the armrest, his hand open and ready for jon to hold. jon took it, threaded their fingers together and squeezed tight.

“thank god,” jon leaned back and smiled at tommy. “i’m better when i’m with you.”

~

jon and tommy walked down the boardwalk in miami, waiting until they found a space of their own to stop. all of the crooked staff wordlessly took some time to themselves, or with their preferred friend, and watched the absolutely unreal sunset. jon and tommy leaned against the metal railing with their elbows touching, silent for a long time.

when the sky became a muted orange-pink, jon said, “this makes me so happy.”

“ _you_ make me so happy,” tommy replied. jon met his eyes and blushed, and they both giggled before linking their pinky fingers together on the railing.


	17. Chapter 17

> Prompt: Tommy x reader: you go to a show, he lifts you on stage, you both feel a jolt of electricity, afterwards he searches you out…

  
There were certain things you expected at the live show. You expected to laugh, you expected to be a little sad and then hopeful at the state of the country, you expected to be in awe of seeing the guys in real life for the first time. But what you didn’t expect were Tommy’s hands on you, lifting you up onto the stage.

Everything that took place before that moment was a blur. At first you were shocked - don’t audience members usually stay there, and one of them come down? You’ve seen videos of Lovett hopping on and off stages. But you get invited up and there’s no way to get up without going backstage - it’s too tall, a barrier of ornate wood paneling.

The hosts on stage seem to realize this predicament and develop curious looks on their faces. Tommy makes a face like he’s thinking for a moment. He stands up and looks at you, the stage lights casting an angelic glow on him. Tommy starts walking towards you then and you stare up at him, shocked, because you still aren’t 100% positive why he’s coming over.

The lights aren’t directly on Tommy anymore once he reaches the edge of the stage. You can see him better. He crouches down and looks at you. His light blue eyes pierce yours, and he smiles that boyish smile you’ve only ever seen in pictures, in livestreams.

“Hi,” Tommy says.

You can’t stop smiling, shocked. “Hi.”

Tommy extends his arms, reaching them out towards you. “Want some help?”

All you can do it smile and nod, unable to form words. You reach your arms up, not sure what he wants to do.

At first, you grab onto his wrists, his hands clasped around your wrists. Tommy stands up more, to get more leverage. He purses his lips and looks down over the stage, wondering the best way to go about this. You can practically see him decide to try another method - he lets go of your hands and moves to hold you on either side of your torso, under your arms. Before he actually touches you, he asks, “This okay?”

“Yeah,” you reply. _More than okay_ , you think.

So Tommy holds onto you, lifts you up on the stage, like it’s effortless. Once you’re up there, standing in front of him, he looks at you again. His blonde hair is down on his forehead and his cheeks are flushed.

“Sorry,” he says.

You can’t help but smile and laugh, positive that you’re blushing too. “Oh no, you’re fine.”

After the game, Tommy makes sure you hop off the stage safely, tightly holding your hand.

~

The show ends, and you and your friends chat while the music plays, not quite wanting to leave yet. You’re telling your friend about the fact that Tommy was so close to you, how you could smell him.

You’re about to leave when you hear his voice. You hear quick footsteps, then turn and see Tommy walking down the aisle towards you.

“There you are!” Tommy says. He waves. The closer he gets, you can tell he’s sweaty from spending over an hour under hot stage lights. A stray curl of blond hair clings to his forehead.

You can’t believe it. Why is he coming over, looking for you? Surely he has somewhere to be. “Tommy?”

Tommy steps closer to you. You tell your friends that they can go and wait outside, that you’ll be right out after them.

“I just wanted to introduce myself,” Tommy says. “Thought it would be a little weird to have touched you like that and not know your name.”

You laugh and go to shake his hand. Tommy takes it and smiles, face flushed, ducking his head for a moment. His hand is nice and strong, but not gripping yours too tight.

“I’m [your name],” you say. “And I already know you.”

“Oh you do now?” he jokes.

“You’re my favorite,” you blurt out, not feeling the need to filter yourself anymore for some reason.

Tommy quickly looks you up and down, a playful smirk on his face as he processes that information.

“You wanna come hang out?” he asks.

“Sure, Tommy,” you say. You step close to him, and you walk out with him. He brings his hand around and lightly rests it on your hip.

You take out your phone and text your friends,

_Change of plans guys. I’m about to fuck Tommy Vietor._


	18. Chapter 18

> Prompt: Tommy shows you around Boston

  
a breeze passes through. your new boyfriend tommy tightens his grip on your hand. it’s a cool fall day and you’re walking in downtown boston. you’re on a path were you can see the water, the sailboats and barges docked.

“that’s the harbor,” tommy points out with his free hand. “you know, the one they threw the tea in.”

“yeah, i know. i took freshman american history,” you say with a laugh.

“are you cold?” your new boyfriend tommy asks.

earlier, you were in boston common, and tommy let you put your hand in his back pocket because you told him your hands were cold. in reality, you just wanted to touch his butt. but now he won’t stop thinking you’re cold.

“i’m good, tommy,” you say. you reach up to grip his bicep with your free hand and lean into him. again, you’re not cold, you just want to be close to him.

“there’s this coffeeshop in cambridge i’ve been wanting to check out,” tommy says. he then switches to that mumbly voice he does when he’s bitter or pissed about something. “near harvard, where —“

“where your parents _wanted_ you to go to school,” you finish for him.

he looks at you with screwed up blonde eyebrows that make him look like a confused baby. “how’d you know that?”

“i can just tell, babe,” you say, patting him on the bicep.

“let’s check the T schedule,” he says. remembering boston geography, tommy perks up, “ooh, we should stop by fenway along the way!”

“sounds like a plan, tommy,” you smile up at him. “you can tell me all about your boston sports related traumas.”

tommy gets really excited, like no one has ever cared about such traumas before. “you’re the best, you know that?”

  
  
  
  


> Prompt: tommy x reader: tommy takes you sailing on the cape  
>  (okay this one is gonna be a little nsfw lmao)

  
tommy adjusts his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose, then puts his hand back on the steering wheel. he’s standing up, maneuvering the pristine white sailboat that belongs to his dad. tommy’s parents let you take it out here after visiting them in dedham for a day. (they were super sweet, but the best part was how tommy made you come four times in a row in his childhood bedroom that night, how he had to put his big hand over your mouth to keep you quiet.)

it’s a perfect midsummer day in p-town. tommy helped you put on sunscreen before he got behind the wheel and vice versa. (you tweaked his nipples a couple times and made him squirm. it was fun.) now, he still has a t-shirt on, though, a long-sleeved white one, because he’s a fucking square. you love him, but he’s such a square. (but then again, being protective of one’s skin is admirable quality.)

you’re sitting in your swimsuit directly across from him. tommy’s talking about how to steer a boat, when to turn and when not to, how you know when to speed up. the breeze is ruffling his hair and he sticks his tongue out in concentration every so often. it just makes you think about all the filthy things he did to you with his tongue last night.

tommy is also wearing cute shorts you bought him. they’re striped swimming trunks, a little shorter than what’s the norm for most guy clothes now days. they go about halfway down his thighs. you told him, “what’s the point of leg day if you don’t show your legs off?” he liked that, had smiled closed-mouthed, his cheeks going red.

“the water’s real calm today,” tommy says. “just perfect.”

“mhmm,” you agree. you put one foot up on the edge of the boat, in reach from where you’re sitting. tommy’s thighs do look nice in those shorts. his leg hair is blonde, so it pretty much looks like he doesn’t have any.

you recline back in your chair, putting your hands behind your head. tommy glances at you for a second before concentrating on the water again. you can’t really see what’s going on behind those sunglasses, but you can tell he’s not really paying attention to you.

“you know, i don’t think my parents named this boat,” tommy says, raising his voice a little so you can hear him, what with the soft purr of the engine, the water, the happy shouts from fellow boaters. “she’s a good ol’ machine, what should we name her?”

“seems like she has stamina,” you say, spreading your legs in your seat. “you could name her after me.”

“true,” tommy murmurs. the flirtation seems to have worked only for a second though, because he adds, “i don’t know, naming a boat after a partner feels a little chauvinist, don’t you think?”

you bring your sunglasses up onto your head so you can see him better. “putting that philosophy major to good use there, vietor.”

he laughs and purses his lips. he’s blushing but you can’t tell; he’s already red from the sun. “shut up,” he teases.

“don’t you wanna pull off somewhere, park this good ol’ unnamed boat, and just relax for awhile?” you ask. you slouch in your seat more so your legs are bent. you’re trying to be inviting as possible.

tommy hasn’t looked at you. he has his head turned, watching a sea bird fly in a loop off to the right. “you think so?”

sighing, you get up and go over to him. you stand behind tommy and pry one of his hands off the wheel, then guide it down past your swimsuit in-between your legs.

“yes, tommy, i do,” you whisper in his ear, one arm wrapped around his waist from behind.

“okay,” he says. he pushes back into your hold, so you know he’s into it.

you stand on your tip-toes, lightly press your lips to his neck. “don’t worry babe. you can talk all nerdy about boats while you fuck me.”


End file.
